


You Read My Mind

by behindblueyes72



Series: Nothing Is Real Until It's Gone [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindblueyes72/pseuds/behindblueyes72
Summary: 3rd Part in the "Nothing Is Real Until It's Gone" Series





	You Read My Mind

**You Read My Mind**

“Maxie are you sure that you have the right night? Jakes doesn’t even look like it’s open…look the parking lot is empty.” Sam turned from side to side motioning with her arms around the dimly light and unusually empty parking lot.

“Oh for the love of God, stop making excuses Sam. You can survive one night without him. And maybe we’re a little early but I promise tonight is the right night,” Her best friend answered with a roll of her eyes. “Finally, seriously the man should be smacked over the head for taking this long to ask….if I were willing to chance my life to do the smacking….which I’m not!” she thought to herself.

“Okay so we’re just a little early…and you know this because the place is completely vacant, there are no lights on, and your fidgeting again Maxie.” Sam said with a raise of her eyebrows as she folded her arms in front of her chest. “I think something else is going on. There’s something you’re not telling me.” She added with a suspicious look. Sam knew a set up when she saw one.

With an exasperated face, Maxie threw her hands in the air out of frustration. “Oh it will be simple Maxie, just tell her you want to go on a girl’s night out. It’ll work, no problem. Just keep it simple and she won’t suspect a thing. Yeah right!!”

Sam had to laugh at her best friend as she stomped around the parking lot talking aloud to herself. Suddenly the very irritated blonde turned back to Sam with one hand on her hip and the other pointing as if she were scolding Sam, “Look you love me right?? Right, well then get your pretty little butt in that bar before he takes a hit out on me. Go…shooo….Now!!” She added with a push.

“Okay okay I’m going. But let the record show that I knew he was up to something. Okay, calm down I’m going!” Sam added with her hands up in surrender.

Sam wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened the door to Jakes but she knew Jason had went to a lot of trouble to get her here. She was sure that having a conversation with Maxie about anything was not on the top of his ‘things I like to do’ list.

As Sam stepped inside of Jake's she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary except all the lights were off, which made it hard to see in the room. “Jason?? Jason are you in here?” She called out nervously. She didn’t like the dark, scary things tend to linger in the dark. “Why is it so dark in here? There should be some light coming in through the windows.” She thought to herself.

As she strained her eyes to get a better look she realized that something was covering the windows, maybe paper she wasn’t quite sure. Sam felt little goosebumps rising on the back of her arms and seriously started to think about turning and running.

Sam started to slowly back up when she heard a familiar voice from somewhere across the room, “Wait, don’t go.”

Sam closed her eyes trying to make them adjust to the darkness. “Jason, where are you? Why is it so dark in here”

Jason laughed lightly “It was suppose to go much smoother than this. I didn’t realize it was going to be this dark, I had Coleman cover the windows so you couldn’t see in as you came up. I was trying to find a light switch but I can’t see a damn thing in here.”

“Hang on don’t move.” Sam said as she searched her pockets.

“Not a problem.” Jason said with a laugh.

Sam knew there was a light switch somewhere near the entrance, she just had no idea where that somewhere was in the dark. “Ahh, found it!” She announced in triumph.

“You found the light switch?”

“No, not yet. But I found this.” Sam replied flipping open her cell phone causing a small amount of light to illuminate her face. “It’s almost like a flashlight.” She laughed.

Making her way to the doorway next to the bar Sam found the switch and turned on the lights. Turning around she realized all the tables and chairs had been removed, only the pool tables remained. Jason stood in the center of the bar with his hands in his pockets looking oddly…nervous.

Sam started to walk towards Jason when he held his hand up motioning for her to stop.

“What’s up Jason?” She asked completely confused.

He inhaled and let out a deep breath before beginning, “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Sam thought what an odd question it was. “Uhh, yeah. At the police station.” Sam wasn’t getting where he was going with this.

“No, not the interrogation room, before that.”

Sam thought for a moment looking around Jakes when it hit her, “Here…this was the first place we ever saw each other. I guess I had forgot about that.” She said with a sigh.

“You were sitting over there…at the bar.” Jason pointed to one of the stools.

“And you came in a few minutes after I got here. You know I never even realized you noticed me.” Sam smiled at Jason. She walked across the room to lean against the pool table next to him.

“Yeah I noticed you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen before in my life and then before I knew it, you were gone.”

“I was sort of in a bad place that day.” Sam remembered just wanting to get drunk and lose herself that day.

“I…I wanted to find you, find out who you were. But then things got a little complicated.”

“Sonny..??” They both replied at the same time. “Yeah, Sonny happened, I tried to act like I could care less about you. And then you were pregnant and   
Sonny couldn’t be there for you. I wanted to be the one to be there for you. But then…then Lila…” Jason trailed off sadly. Clearing his throat he began again “After everything that happened, I finally realized that I was in love with you. I knew that I needed you in my life.”

Jason turned to face Sam, taking her hands into his. “You know I’ve done this a couple of times before so I shouldn’t be nervous but I am.” He pushed that stubborn strand of hair out of Sam’s eyes, he could get lost looking into them. It was like he could see into her soul.

“What is it Jason? You actually look scared. Which is odd because you like never look scared. I mean, you can face down a room full of mob bosses all with guns trained at your head or like a building exploding around you or maybe a….” Jason laughed as he placed a finger over Sam’s lips, her perfect lips he could kiss all day long. “I’m rambling again aren’t I?” She asked muffled by his finger.

“Just a little.” He laughed. “But that’s okay, I actually like it when you ramble.”

Taking another steadying breath and holding both of Sam’s hands in his he began, “Sam I know we’ve only been back together for two months now and it was a long painful road back to this place that we are in right now.” Sam opened her mouth to say something when Jason interrupted her. “No, I know you don’t like to talk about the past but please just listen for a moment.”

“It was a painful road and we did and said things to each other that hurt but through it all one thing remained the same, I never stopped loving you. You balance me, you keep me sane in this life that I lead. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and that’s never going to change. Maybe two months isn’t very long for most people but I didn’t even need that much time to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is if you will have me.”

Tears began to form in Sam’s eyes when it finally hit her just what Jason was saying. He nervously searched the pockets of his leather jacket until he found what he was looking for in the inside pocket. Pulling out a small black velvet jewelry box, Jason lowered himself to one knee. He fumbled with the lid until it opened with a creak at the hinge. He held the box in one hand and took Sam’s left hand in the other.

Looking up into her soft brown eyes he said, “Samantha McCall would you do the honor of being my heart, my soul, my partner, my wife?”

Sam wiped a tear away from her cheek with her free hand then knelt to the ground directly in front of Jason. “From the moment I first met you I just instinctively knew you were someone I could trust. After I got to know you better I realized you had this soothing, calming affect on me. I’ve never felt more safe with anyone else in the world. And then, then I fell in love with you. I knew that night standing in the moonlight in front of your French doors grieving the loss of our baby girl,” Sam said putting emphasis on the word our. “that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. My heart and soul, they already belong to you. And I already consider you my partner, in every part of my life. Jason I would love nothing more than to become your wife.” Sam leaned forward to kiss the back of his hand that held hers.

“So, is that a yes?” Jason asked wanting to be sure he was right about her answer.

“Yes, yes Jason I accept.” Sam answered with a laugh as tears streamed down her face. Jason gently pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Sam’s finger, then leaned down to kiss her hand where the ring rested.

Sam looped her arms around Jason’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him causing Jason to lose his balance. He fell backwards with Sam laying on top of him laughing. She propped her head on her arm looking down into Jason’s radiating blue eyes. He reached up, tucking a strand of hair back into place.

“Well, since were down here?” Jason said cocking his eyebrow suggestively. “You read my mind!!” Sam said before leaning in to a passionate kiss.


End file.
